Untamed Screaming
by amber-eyez456
Summary: AU. Full summary inside. Harry is in a psychiatric ward. HD. Slash
1. Betrayal

I really didn't want to post this just yet but i'm bored!! I like to wait until I have at least 3 chapters done, but i'm only in the middle of chap 2. This wont be updated as often as Abyss for that reason. I'm in the middle of writing a book which I will get published...eventually, so my book comes first.

**Summary: **Harry is molested by his headmaster, along with the abuse he suffers at home, his mind can't handle all the pressure. As a way to escape, he creates his own alternate world. Unkown to him, his made up world effects the real one. Harry is admitted into a psychiatric hospital where he meets Draco. Will Draco be able to help Harry see reality, or further him from it?

**Warning:**This is slash so if you have any problems with that, please get to know the back button because this is your only warning. HP/Dumbledore, and eventually HP/DM

**Contains:** Child molestation, rape, abuse.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the characters are just there for my sick twisted mind.

**All poems are my own unless said otherwise.**

Well on with the story......

**Chapter 1, Betrayal**

pbpbpbppbpb.........

Porceline Mask:

I walk these halls day by day,

A mask upon my face.

No one sees the terrors and lies,

I keep pent up inside.

The smile on my face betrays,

what is seen within my eyes.

It is as if I were drowning.

Drowning in my own dispair.

Waiting for the unattainable emotion to spill out,

Anger, Fear, Hatred, Sorrow.

Emotions running high.

I hide behind a porceline mask,

that will one day fall and shatter.

pbpbpbpbp

Harry lie in his cupboard under the stairs, waiting for the wake up call from his uncle. A small sigh leaves his lips as he remembers how his life took a drastic change. He remembers when he was betrayed by the one he thought he could trust most.

pbpbpbpbppb........

The slap echoed in my ears, the stinging sensation lingered on my cheek. Tears brimmed my eyes as I knew my cheek would bruise. My head was turned to the right due to the force of the blow. My body stood tense infront of my uncle, trying not to provoke any unwanted pain.

"You will clean up this mess, then leave for school." My uncle says pointing to the spilt milk that my cousin, Dudley knocked from my hands. After my uncle left the room, I went to the sink to get a washcloth to clean the mess up. Wetting the washcloth, I got on my hands and knees to get better access to the milk. My cousin, seeing I was finished, dumped the rest of his orange juice on the gound.

"Clean it up freak." He says to me with a smirk. My uncle walked back into the room, upon seeing another mess, he grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the cupboards.

"You little fucker, you can't do anything right." He snarrled. I watch him walk towards me, lifting up one of his feet, I close my eyes. The pain from the kick washed over me as my muscles tense.

"Clean it up and get the fuck out." Slowly rising from the floor, I turned my head to look at my uncle.

"I didn't make the mess." I say, voice strained.

"I don't care, clean it up." His face was turning purple with fury. I quickly obeyed him by cleaning the mess, then left for school.

..........pbpbpbpbp........

I arrived late for class. My chemistry teacher, Mr. Snape, was not pleased. He gave me a detention for my tardiness. We quickly started on notes that we needed before we started our lab project. With notes done, we set up our area to start the lab.

Half way through class, and office aid entered the room to deliver a note to Mr. Snape. With a scowl on his face, from the interuption of class, he read the note. I noticed his eyes slowly look up at me.

"Mr. Potter, you are wanted in the headmaster's office. Collect your stuff and leave." He said with a sneer, I did as I was told.

On my walk to the office, I tried to think of reasons why I was wanted. As far as I knew, there was no reasons, except for my attendence. I knew I had been excessively tardy the last two weeks. But the headmaster had never called anyone down to his office for attendance issues.

I timidly rose my had and knocked on the headmaster's door when I had reached it. I heared a soft 'come in' as my had rested on the cool metal of the door knob. Turning it and pushing the door open I was greeted with Headmaster Dumbledore. As I walked closer to his desk, I notice that his white beared seemed to smile as he did.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"Yes, please sit down..... I have recieved several complaints about your attendance. I wanted to know why you are steadily tardy and absent." His wrinkly, boney hands where stroking his beared.

"Well I walk to school and sometimes I'm... I leave the house late. For the absents, I get sick easily." His blue eyes where fixed on me.

"May I ask where you got the bruise on your cheek from?"

"I... I ran into a door.." I quickly come up with. I see the Headmaster get up from his chair, walk around his desk, and when in reach of me, rests his hands upon my shoulder.

"Harry..." He seemed to purr my name. "You can trust me.... I'm only trying to help. Does your family... abuse you?" I turn my head way from him and lower my eyes to the floor. My silence affirmed his assumption. His hand on my shoulder tightens a little before it was removed.

"I want you to know, you can come to me for _anything_, ok?" I nod my head once and soom feel his hand on my shoulder once again.

"Now about your attendence, I want you to come to my office four times a week, to talk. Like I said I want to help you, but the only way I can is with your cooperation." One again I nodded. He then dismissed me to class.

pbpbpbp........

"Now Harry, How long have your relatives been abusing you?" After three weeks of my talking sessions with Dumbledore, I could finally answer the question.

"Since I can remember, but it didn't start getting physical until I was six." I avoided eye contact by keeping my head down, and I whispered, hoping he didn't hear me.

"When was the last time you where hit?"

"This morning."

"Where?"

"Mainly my torso and back."

"Can I see?" His voice seemed to deepen a little. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He then got up from behind his desk to inspect my bruised body.

"How old are you again?"

"13." He seemed to have a slight frown on his face. He went back to his desk and pulled out some soothing gel. He squeezed a little on his hands and rubbed them together.

"Sit forward." He says. I soon feel his cool, wet hands on my back. I thought something seemed wrong when his hands seemed to 'caress' my back.

"Harry, do you trust me?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I replied, not at all sure of myself. The undertone of his voice scared me and made me second guess his motives.

His hands inched from my back, up and over my shoulders, and up to my chest. His fingers played with my nipples as I felt a lick on my shoulder. Jumping up from my seat and out of his grasp, I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Harry..." He started to walk towards me.

"Stay away from me you fucking pedophile."

"Now you shouldn't call people names... _It isn't nice._" His voice and his eyes hardened.

"Your not going to get away with this." I was looking for a way to get out of his office.

"Who's going to believe you? It took you three weeks to tell me you were abused. I know your relatives wont believe you if you told them. I can just make up some story about how you are mentally unstable. How you hurt yourself and try anything to get attention. I'm pretty sure my staff will back me up also." I didn't doubt he could do it. I knew everyone would believe him, from the way I act in school, they would have no problem believing him.

I drop my head to the ground and wrap my arms around my bare chest. That gesture usually gave me comfort, but not now. All I felt was lonliness and betrayal. I had believed that Dumbledore could help me. I had trusted him. He knew the one secret that I didn't want anyone to know. I let him know how to control me. Standing in that office, shirtless, with the Headmaster starring at me with lustfull eyes, was my turning point.

"Now come here." Dumbledore commanded me. I walked to him, as I were his slave. My eyes were emply and distant. Standing infront of him, I felt cold, boney hands caress my skin.

"Soon you will enjoy this, even look forward to it. This will be your escape from the world." His voice seemed to echo in my mind. Tears started to form in my eyes as his hand snaked it's way into my pants.

pbpbpbpbp

I curl myself up into a ball as I await my wake up call. I feel unsafe, even in my cupboard. 'why does this have to happen to me?' I say to myself. Curling into a tighter ball, I try to think of something other than my reprobate life.

"Harry Potter." My uncle yells as I close my eyes to try to get one more moment where I control my life.

pbpbpbpbp.....

Reprobate- Doomed to damnation.

pbpbppbpb.......

So thats the end of chapter 1 sorry if this seems to go fast but this is not the main focus of the story. Please review, possitive feedback inspires me, which means faster updates. I would also like to know if I should continue this or not......Thanx


	2. Broken

Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I actually just finished this chapter earlier in my Literature class. I told myself before I wrote this chap what I wanted to have happen with it so it may seem to go fast. Once again this is not really the main focus of the fic so it will seem to go fast.

Harry has not been raped by Dumbledore at this point it has only been molestation.

**Summary: **Harry is molested by his headmaster, along with the abuse he suffers at home, his mind can't handle all the pressure. As a way to escape, he creates his own alternate world. Unkown to him, his made up world effects the real one. Harry is admitted into a psychiatric hospital where he meets Draco. Will Draco be able to help Harry see reality, or further him from it?

**Warning:**This is slash so if you have any problems with that, please get to know the back button because this is your only warning. HP/Dumbledore, and eventually HP/DM

**Contains:** Child molestation, rape, abuse.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the characters are just there for my sick twisted mind.

**All poems are my own unless said otherwise.**

Well on with the story......

**Chapter 2 Broken**

Fragile.

It kills me to go on like this,

shying away from the love I so desperatly want.

I have been taught that I am nothing,

just a tool for someone's pleasure.

I had faught before,

But that increased the pain so much more.

I learned that if I just lie there,

pretend I was dead,

the sooner it would be over.

The pain that was inflicted upon me,

could never compare to how I felt inside.

My will to live,

my mind of independence,

my innocence,

was lost.

I felt dirty.

I felt used.

I feel broken.

I want him to know,

what his sick twisted pleasure did to me.

I was too young then,

I had no way of knowing how it would effect my future.

I didn't know that I would live life afraid.

Afraid to be hugged,

afraid to be kissed.

Afraid I may never truley be happy.

That is not a life I want to live.

æ..............

Dumbledore gave me an after school detention. Apparently he was geting tired of my same phlegmatic apperance I have when his hands explore my body. When I am in his presence, I am nothing but a puppet. My unresponsivness have gotten me in alot of trouble over the past two weeks. He would occasionally hit me and say 'I see why your relatives beat you, you don't do anything right'. The fact that the hell I am living in is now at both home and school, is making it harder to control myself. The thought of killing my relatives and Dumbledore have crossed my mind more than once. I seem to lose my temper with my classmates more easily, which results in more time with Dumbledore and a harder punishment from my relatives.

I walked into the headmaster's office to see the lights dimmed and some candles lit. Soft music was playing in the background. Dumbledore was behind the door, so when I entered, he closed it and embraced me in a hig. My body tensed up immediately. I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Relax Harry. Tonight is only about pleasure." I felt bile ise up m throat as I heared that. I fell his hand travel down to my crotch. My body tensed even more as I feel him squeez me. He was kissing and nipping my neck, as his other hand raised up my chest, touching a new bruise. I gasp in suprise as he takes this as a sign that I am enjoying his menstrations. I feel his body shift closer to me and his hard on is pressed against my back.

(A/N: This is edited due to the fact that it's creeping me out to write this. Basically Dumbledore rapes Harry.)

I felt his body rise off of my own. My hands that were tied above my head, were going numb due to lack of circulation. My mouth, that was gagged to keep me quiet, was dry from the cloth. My body ached with a pain I have never before felt. After Dumbledore was fully off me, I closed myself into a ball. This action caused pain to shoot up my backside. Tears formed in my eyes as the sob escapes my gagged mouth.

"Don't worry, it only hurts the first time. Next time you will be loving it as much as I." I tried to ignore him, but his voice demanded me to listen. I had spent so much time with him, his voice was painted on my mine. No matter where I was, I could not escape his aged voice. His choice words enslaved me in a trance to obey him.

"You should get dressed and go home Harry." I followed his every word and did as I was told.

æ.............

I arrived hime late from my detention, my uncle was more than unpleased. I was limping a little unused to what conspired earlier. I tried to slip into my cupboard before my unvle thought of any 'games' to play.

"Where were you?" He gritted between his clenched teeth.

"I had a detention after school today," I say, head lowered, voice soft. He stomped his was towards me and punched me in the gut, sending me to the floor. An excruciating pain rose up my backside, as I lay there, willing the pain to go away.

"You are to be home right after school. You got me boy?" He hovered over me.

"Yes... Uncle Vernon." I say, voice strained.

"Get your chores done, you have one hour." With that said, Vernon turned and left the room. I slowly got up to clean the house, knowing that it would take me twice as long. It normally took me three hours to clean the kitchen, bathroom, and living room.

æ...............

Harrys time limit was up. He had only managed to clean half the bathroom. His uncle boomed into the bathroom, slighty scaring him.

"Times up freak." He said, pulling out a lighter. He walked over to Harry and grabbed his arm. The only sounds that eminated from the bathroom was Harry's deep breathing, and the click of the lighter.

Vernon moved the light underneath Harry's arm. The smell of singed hair and burnt flesh invaded their senses. Harry struggled to get away from the pain. He could feel his skinn bubble overtop the flame. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the pain over took his body.

æ..............

_I opened my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. There were people around me that I did not know. They were all looking at me with acceptance and love. One person stood out and cought my attention. He had platinum blonde hair and silver eyes. His pale complexion and the lighting made him look ethereal. He extended an equally pale hand out to me. I slowly extended my own, when they touched, his skin felt like silk._

_"I'm Damien." He said to me, a smile on his face._

_"I'm Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smile back._

_"The pleasure is all mine." I started to feel dizzy again, my body swaying a little. My eyes were heavy, my legs weak. I soon felt my body hit the floor, my vision black._

æ.............

I opened my eyes to look at the dark bathroom. The strong smell fo the chemiclas that I used to clean with, invade my senses. I felt instantly light headed, my body feeling as though I was floating. I slowly rose from the floor and quickly padded across the floor to the window. The cool crisp air caressed my face and cooled me body down, when I opened it. The light from the moon shone into the bathroom and luminated the room.

My arm was throbbing with pain. The pain pounded like the beating of my heart. The faint smell of burned flesh still lingered in the air. I closed the window and went to bed, after I finished cleaning the bathroom.

æ.............

_"Harry..... Come quick. I need you help." Harry opened his eyes to see the worried face of Damien._

_"Whats wrong?" He asked with a yawn._

_"It's an animal, he's hurt really bad." Harry got up from the bed and left the room the he knew was not his own. He walked out into the hallway following Damien. They soon stopped at a door nto mong after._

_"He's in there. But I think he has rabies. If he does, you must kill him." Damien turned the know and opened the door before Harry could say anything. The hall was flooded with the sound of snarls and growls. They quietly walked into the room to see a massive beast, glaring at them, showing his fangs. The beasr resembled that of a bear. He was foaming at the mouth and had it not been for the chains holding him back, he would have attacked them. Damien pulled Harry out and quietly closed the door._

_"Harry, go down stairs and to the kitchen. Get a knife and bring it back. We have to kill the bear, he's suffering," Harry mutely nodded and walked down to the kitchen. not knowing where to go._

æ..............

The cold blank stare that was plastered upin Harry's face could scare anyone. His movements wer delayed. He stood outside his uncles room. After a minuet, he opened the door. The snore of his uncle flooded the hallway. He walked in, stood for a couple of seconds and exited, quietly closing the door behind him. He stood there, infront of the door all alone, no movement, no sound. His face void of emotion, he turned to go down the stairs.

æ..............

_I had found the kitchen and grabbed a knife. When I had returned to Damien, he was waiting patiently. I tried to hand him the knife, but he declined._

_"You must do it." He told me._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you must." He opened the door to stop all further protest. We entered, knife still in my hand._

æ...............

Harry stood infront of his uncles bedroom door once again, a knife in his hand. He slowly lifted it, as if to give to someone, but no one was there.

"Why?" His voice the only thing that peirced the silent hallway. After yet a few more seconds, he opened the door.

He quietly entered his uncled room, his hand flexed, squeezing the knife. Harry's eyes devoid of emotion, looking around the room, taking in his surroundings. He walked towards the end of the bed, his uncles snored still present. He slowly walked around the edge of the bed till he stood beside his uncle. He raised the knife over his head, his body trembling.

æ..............

_Damien had walked into the room first, leaving Harry to close the door. The bear was at the far end of the room. It stayed there snarling and growling. Harry inched his way toward the bear. He raised the knife over his head, his body trembling._

_"Do it now Harry." Damien said in a frantic whisper. The bear growled, then seemed to whimper._

_"I can't." Harry said dropping the knife and backing up._

æ...............

Petunia woke up to see the silver glint of the knife. Asoft whimper escaped her mouth. Looking at Harry, she saw a twisted smile on his face. His green eyes shone with an intensity that made Harry look possesed.

"I can't." Harry said, dropping the knife and backing up. Vernon woke up from the noise. Seeing the knife on the ground, he quickly got up out of bed. Balling his hadn into a fist, he knocked Harry out.

æ...............

I woke up to a feeling groggy and sluggish. I opened my eyes, only to shut them again due to the lights. I tried to move my hand to cover my eyes, but they were bound. I slowly opemned my eyes again, to try and adjust to the light. When I finally poened them, I noticed I was in a small pure white toom. I looked down to notice both my hands and feet where strapped to the hard, flat bed. I stuggle to get free, only to fail. My body was so heavy, I was feeling drowsy.

"Someone, anyone..... Help me...... Anyone there?" My voice was scratchy, my throat dry. I soon didn't have enought energy to even scream. I watch a man walk into the room. I tried to talk but the only sound I make was a stuggled moan. He looked at me with a froen and shook his head. I see him prep a needle. He squirt out a little of the clear liquid. He walked closer to me. His hand felt cold agains my arm.

I feel the needle enter my flesh and the liquid enter my body. The liquid rushed through my veins like liquid fire. My body started to shake, tears ran down my face. My vision started to blur as I watched the man walk out of the room. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my haed as darkness soon over takes my body.

æ................

Phlegmatic- To show no emotion

æ.................

Damien is not Draco, but they do share qualities that will confuse Harry in later chapters.

If anyone can write a good Dumbledore/Harry rape scene for my fic PLEASE email me or leave me a review with your email stating you can write it. When I get this on another site, I'm hoping to have an unedited version.

Please review, it inspires me. Even if it is to flame me, I do not care. I just want to know what ppl think of my fics.


	3. Lost

Hey sorry it took so long for me to upd8 I actually wrote this whole chapter last night. It seems to go by fast but I want to get to the Harry/Draco part which is in chapter 4.

Thanx for the reviews.

**All poems are my own, unless stated otherwise.**

Chapter 3 Lost

.æ…..

I Want

I wish my life was but a figment of my imagination,  
that's why I finish this laceration.  
I watch my life flow out of these holes,  
because the pain is too much and it's breaking my soul.

I am but a shell of my former self,   
wandering around, pretending to be of good health.  
I die a little day-by-day.  
I want it to end, I don't want to feel,  
I don't want to cry, I don't want to heal.

I want it to end, come what may.  
I want to die, can't you see?  
that's why I cry, because I want to be free.

I want to be held, I want to be loved.  
I want to go back to when i was young,  
where everything looked and seemed to be fun.  
Where emotions never effected our lives,  
where we never even though of wanting to die.

Where hugs and kisses made everything better,  
and the rain that would fall, always seemed wetter.  
Where mommy and daddy could do nothing wrong,  
and the smallest of things, always seemed strong.

I want to go back to that young innocence,  
instead of living my life in constant suspense.  
I want it to end, I don't want to be.  
I want to live in a world, where there never was a me.

.æ…..

I opened my eyes for the millionth time. Each time I hoped to see that I am not engulfed in the white that is now plaguing my dreams. I had no idea ho long I've been here, nor what day it was. I had seen the man that pumps drugs into me a couple of times. Since I had been here I had yet to see the outside of this room.

I turned my head to the side to see a tray of food on a table by the door. The smell of it quickly invaded my senses. My stomach gave an upset groan as my hunger became present. I got up and padded my way to the food.

On the tray laid a piece of cold toast, some dry orange slices, and some water held in a paper cup. With another groan from my stomach, I picked up the toast and bit into it. After finishing the toast, I proceeded to drink the water in two gulps. The taste of dissolved medicine lingered in my mouth. I quickly ate the orange slices to remove the taste. When finished I went and sat on the bed.

.æ….

"_Harry where have you been?" Damien asked me._

"_I can't …. Remember." _

"_Well, I'm just glad your back." He said with a smile. I smiled back as he led me into a sitting room. He ushered me to sit on one of the couches. Sitting down, he soon sat too. Turning sideways he faced me and rested his hand on my knee. A blush crept to my cheeks and I heard him give a small chuckle._

"_Why did you try to hurt them?"_

_.æ……._

Harry sat in a chair. A couple of psychiatrists where sitting across from him. Harry's eyes where unfocused and distant. The doctors had slipped a drug into his water to get him conscious enough to talk. One of the doctors in the room walked over and repositioned Harry's shirt collar. A blush spread across Harry's cheeks. The doctor gave a small chuckle and sat back down.

"Why did you try to hurt them?"

.æ…….

"_What are you talking about?" Harry asked Damien._

"_Your relatives, why did you try to hurt them?"_

"_But, I didn't." Harry looked confusedly at Damien._

"_Yes you did… Why?" Damien looked accusingly at Harry._

"_Not my relatives… A bear, remember?"_

"_The bear was your relatives."_

"_My relatives are not bears, they are human beings."_

"_We have been over this before Harry. There was no bear." Damien was getting annoyed._

_.æ……_

"We have been over this before Harry. There was no bear." The doctor said irritated. The doctor doing the speaking leaned over to his assistant.

"He seems to not remember the weekly sessions we've been having the last 2 months. Lower his dosage of medication to 250mg two times a day."

"Yes sir." The assistant said and walked out."

.æ……

Two weeks later….

"Why am I here?" Harry asked sadly.

"You know why." The doctor said sitting across from him.

"Now, why again did you try to hurt them?"

"I saw a bear. Damien said it had rabies."

"Who is Damien?" The doctor said writing in his notepad.

"He's… My boyfriend." He said remembering how he and Damien got together.

.æ…

_Harry lay in his bed when he heard the soft click of the bedroom door closing. Lifting his head, he saw the platinum blond walking towards him and sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry sat up and the blankets pooled around his waist._

"_Harry, we need to talk." Damien said softly._

"_About what?"_

"_You… Me…Us." Damien said uncertain. Harry reached over and grabbed Damien's hand._

"_What about us?"_

"_I was hoping you would be my boyfriend." A smile graced Harry's face._

"_I'd love too." Damien looked up his face full of glee._

_.æ…_

The doctor looked up at Harry when he said 'boyfriend'.

"How long have you been together?"

"Almost a week." Harry said with a smile.

"You've been here and isolated. How do you see Damien?"

"I see him every night…" Harry said remembering the night before.

.æ…

_Damien had discreetly entered Harry's room. He made his way over to the bed and under the covers. He snaked his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him against his body. _

"_Hello love." He whispered in Harry's ear._

"_Hi." Harry said. He turned and faced Damien._

"_I missed you." Damien said._

"_I missed you too." Harry's hands where under Damien's and rubbing his chest. Damien leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he pressed against Damien. Pulling back slightly, Damien ran his tongue over Harry's lips. With a small gasp from Harry, Damien's tongue invaded Harry's mouth. Shifting his body, Damien rolled on top of Harry, straddling his hips._

_.æ…_

"HARRY." The doctor said.

"What?" Harry said automatically.

"Damien does not exist. Do you understand?"

"He does too exist, I can prove it." Harry said pulling down his shirt collar. "See he left a hickey last night." He was pointing to white flesh.

"I see nothing Harry." The doctor said. Harry got up from his seat and walked to the mirror in the room. Pulling away his shirt, he inspected his lower neck. Seeing nothing but pale skin, he started rubbing at his neck.

"I know its there… Maybe someone put makeup…" Harry said frantically, rubbing his skin.

"Nothing is there. Damien does not exist."

"No it's not true…" Tears started flowing down Harry's cheeks. He continued rubbing until the flesh of his skin was red and rubbing off. Giving up, Harry punched the mirror. Leaning his forehead against it, he slid down until he was in a fetal position on the floor. He heard a buzzing sound and felt some hands grab him and take him from the room.

.æ…

I heard Damien enter my room. I lowered my head in my arms. I felt the side of the bed dip down from his weight.

"There is nothing there…" Moving my leg, the dip was gone and I was alone in my room. A sob racked my body as I felt tears caress my cheeks. I had really wished the doctor wrong. I wanted Damien to be real. I needed him.

.æ…

"_Why did you do that?" Damien asked furiously later that night._

"_You aren't real…" I whispered._

"_Don't say that. Do you want to never see me again?"_

"_No… I just…"_

"_I was here for you when you needed me. Harry… I need you."_

"_YOU DON'T EXIST." I screamed, tears flooding down my face._

_.æ…_

"How are you today Harry?" The doctor asked.

"Lost."

"Why?"

"Damien isn't real…" A smile touched the edge of the doctor's mouth.

"I believe we can take you out of confinement now." He said.

"Why did this happen?"

"That is what we are trying to find out."

.æ…

They switched Harry to a new room. It was on the opposite side of the hospital. The room was bare except for 2 beds and 2 dressers. There was person with bright flaming red hair sitting on one of the beds.

"I wonder who that is." "Yeah." "Who is that?" He seemed to be saying to himself. Harry went over to the empty bed and sat down, facing the boy.

"Hi I'm Ron, who are you?"

"Harry." He said shortly.

"Why are you here?"

"I apparently tried to hurt my relatives without knowing."

"I hope he doesn't hurt us." Ron whispered to himself. "Yeah, that would be awful."

"I'm guessing you have multiple personalities."

"Heh… Lunch should be served soon." Not ten seconds later the bell rang and the doors opened. Getting up, Harry followed Ron to the cafeteria.

.æ…

"Hello Ron… Who you got with you?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked.

"This is Harry, he hurt people, or tried too."

"I'm Hermonie, how are you?" She said extending a hand out to Harry.

"I'm good. So why you here?"

"I'm a lesbian and my parents see that as a psychotic trait."

"I bet they would really hate it to know you are in love with me." Ron said in a higher voice, giggling afterwards.

"Yes they would Ginny." Hermonie tapped Ron/Ginny on the nose. Ron just blushed. Harry looked around to notice to the room was filled with people. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of platinum blond.

"Looks like we got Draco again for peer sessions." Hermonie said.

.æ…

Ok that's it for today.

Ron's bothers and sister are his personalities.

Please REVIEW

Next Chapter: Harry meets Draco.


End file.
